


Helping Peter with Bullies

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Falcon - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Peter has been bullied and pick on for days in school, let's see how the avengers handles the bullies.





	Helping Peter with Bullies

Peter Parker was called into the principal office that afternoon, he sat there nervously as he waits for his guardian to come, he continues to fidgets, running his finger through his hair. It wasn’t his fault he was called into the office, Flash pushed him to his limit, so he just did what’s best, he punched the smirk off that’s boy face. And Flash had the cheeks to flirts with his MJ, in front of him. As the office door opens, his guardian walked in. What luck did he have, this week was Sam’s and Bucky’s turn to look after him, since his Steve and Tony had things to do

 

“Hey there kid. What kind of trouble did you get yourself into?” Sam asked, as he sat next to Peter.

 

“I punched Flash in the face.” Peter muttered as he hangs his head low.

 

“And why did you do that kid?” Bucky asked, as he leans his back against the table.

 

“Well he was flirting with MJ today, and he was spreading rumours about me faking my internship with Stark Industries.” Peter sighs as he looks at Sam then Bucky.

 

“This Flash kid, isn’t he the one who made your life a living hell?” Sam asked, as he squeezes Peter’s shoulder. Peter just nods, he then hangs his head low.

 

“Look kid, we’re your guardian, we will settle this for you.” Bucky said, as he places his hands onto Peter’s shoulders. Just in time for the principal to walk in.

 

“Hi, I’m sorry to keep all of you waiting, I had to settle something with Flash’s parents. They wanted to bring it up to the higher up. Are you his parents?” The principal asked, as he looks at Sam and Bucky.

 

“We’re his temporary guardian, as the mains ones are away for now. Could you briefly explain to us, what’s wrong, and why are being called down?” Sam asked, as Bucky took a seat next to Peter.

 

“So just to be clear, I don’t encourage violence or bullying but Peter here punched Flash in the face during lunch time today.” The principal said, as he looks at Sam and Bucky.

 

“Alright, hold up. I’ve known Peter for awhile now, he doesn’t get violent, the only violent person would be my boyfriend here, Bucky has a shorter temper. “Sam said, as he points to Bucky.

 

“There’s must be a reason why he would get physical, maybe the fact that he was constantly picked on, maybe the fact that someone was flirting with his girlfriend.” Bucky said.

 

“I don’t think Peter is being picked on, if he would, he would talk to our guidance counsellor. Even if someone was talking to his girlfriend, he shouldn’t have punched him.” The principal said.

 

“If only you listened to your students, this wouldn’t have happened.” Bucky said, as he stood up.

 

“Let’s go Peter! I think Tony would handle this his own way. Come on Bucky, let’s leave.” Sam said as he stood up, and grabs Peter’s bag while Bucky grabs Peter’s arm, and pulls him out of the office.

 

As they walked out of the office, walking the corridor, students start filling the hallway. Flash was walking in the opposite of Peter, and he purposely bumps into Peter, shoving him up into the locker, not realising Sam and Bucky was near him. Bucky looks up at the commotion, and he was pissed.

 

“Get off me Flash!” Peter said, as he pushed Flash away.

 

“Penis Parker! You punched me in the face, you think you could get away from it?” Flash warns, as he held Peter by his collar.

 

“Get your hands off him, or you will regret touching him.” Bucky warns, as he walks next to Flash.

 

“Listen to my boyfriend, he has a metal arm.” Sam warns as he stood next to Flash. Flash let’s Peter go. Peter slides down, brushing his crumpled clothes. Bucky pushes Flash on the lockers, with his metal arms, he grabs Flash up by his collar.

 

“Do you like it this way Flash? Being man handled? Being pushed up on the locker? Think twice before you pick on someone, there’s always someone bigger than you.” Bucky warns, as he punched the locker next to him. Flash turned and faced the dent on the locker.

 

“Touch Peter again, and I swear to god. I’ll go all winter soldier on you, home boy.” Bucky warns. He then drops Flash, and pulls Peter away. Sam just glares at Flash, and walks away.

 

Peter got in the car with Sam and Bucky, Peter sighs as he throws his head back on to the head rest. Bucky turns around from the passenger seat, and squeezes his legs. He gave Peter a reassuring smile.

“Nobody hurts our boy, no matter what. This is how Sam Bucky handles bullies, if they did anything shitty, tell us alright boy.” Sam said, as he starts the engine. Nobody messes with Peter Parker, or his guardians will handle it, Avengers way.


End file.
